deadoralivefandomcom-20200222-history
Kanna
|japanese_name= カンナ |image1= Still_c15.png |caption1= |title2= Playable Character |full_name= Kanna |also_known_as= |other_names= |first_appearance= Dead or Alive Xtreme: Venus Vacations |martial_art= |place_of_birth= Japan |nationality= Japanese |age= 1014 |date_of_birth= |status= Alive |personal_alignment= Neutral |species= Oni |gender= Female ( ) |height=149cm |measurements=B75/W56/H79 |eye_color= Gold |hair_color= Auburn |food_and_drink=Candy apples, takoyaki, cotton candy, cola |color=Rose madder |friends= Momiji |rivals= Nyotengu (one-sided) |japanese= Naomi Ōzora |english= |doa_debut = Dead or Alive Xtreme: Venus Vacation |doa_appearances = Dead or Alive Xtreme: Venus Vacation }}Kanna is a female oni who first appeared in the April 11 2019 update version of Dead or Alive Xtreme Venus Vacation. Character Appearance Unlike the other vacation-going girls at the Venus Islands, even Nyotengu, her non-human features are extremely evident in her small horns, as well as her pointed ears and sharp fangs. She possesses auburn hair as well as gold eyes with catlike slits for pupils. Similar to Nyotengu, she also has red markings around her eyes that resemble eyeshadow. She also has the second-smallest proportions of the girls (with only Marie Rose having less), and is among the shortest girls on the island (only being a couple of inches taller than Marie Rose at most). Despite her species being an oni, however, similar to Nyotengu, she has more similar features to that of humans, namely a more standard skin pigmentation instead of red or blue pigmentation, and overall having a shorter disposition compared to most humans, let alone oni (who generally tower over humans). Personality Kanna is shown to be very casual with the owner, arguably rivaling even Misaki, as evidenced by her constantly referring to him by the very informal masculine term "omae." Similar to her rival and sort-of friend Nyotengu, Kanna is also shown to be a jokester, such as her at times lying about certain elements. She is also prone at times to throwing tantrums, namely when she doesn't get her way or when Nyotengu gets involved. She is also shown to be very vain and possibly lustful, as she often goes to great lengths to appear extremely sexy to the Owner. Despite her demeanor, however, she possesses a lonely side, as she broke down upon realizing that once the festival is over, she'll be all alone due to everyone leaving, which is implied to be related to her significantly longer lifespan compared to humans. Although a bit more tolerant of it compared to Marie Rose, she also was shown to have distaste to being compared to a child or mistaken for one, as evidenced by her reprimanding Nagisa when she explained she thought the owner had been taking advantage of her and that she was a child, and explaining that, if anything, she was over a thousand years older than Nagisa, and later when she angrily demanded that Nyotengu stop treating her like a child during a summer festival. Etymology Kanna is a feminine Japanese name that can be transcribed in Hiragana, Katakana, and Kanji. The latter transcription comes in at least five variants: 栞菜, meaning "bookmark, greens"; 環奈, "circle, Nara"; 寛那, "tolerant, what"; 神奈, "God, Nara"; or 神無, "God, nothing". Relationships Nyotengu Kanna's relationship with Nyotengu is complicated to say the very least. Nyotengu herself merely views Kanna as a childhood friend of hers, but Kanna has hostility to Nyotengu, viewing her as her arch-enemy at worst. Eventually, Momiji after beating the two at a match made them swear to get along from that point onward, Kanna especially, with their ultimately agreeing, although it was implied that they still had a competitive streak against each other even when technically being friends. They later interacted during a summer festival, where they wore similar outfits that had been delivered anonymously. Kanna accused her of delivering the outfits, though Nyotengu denied it. They then had a competition with some of the games at the festival. Momiji Momiji was tasked by the Owner to give Kanna a tour of the island to welcome her to the premises, officially because she was an expert at the island, though it is implied that the Owner chose her specifically because she was capable of quelling her if things got out of hand. During the journey through the island, however, Momiji hit a setback when Kanna encountered Nyotengu, and was forced to mediate their feud, ultimately doing so after beating the two in a game via the loser granting a wish by the winner. During Halloween, Kanna also went to Momiji's room trying to find the Owner, although after she learned that Momiji had hid the Owner, she then made her dress up as a witch to go trick or treating. Misaki Misaki met Kanna when meeting with Nagisa shortly after the latter met Kanna. Like Nagisa, she was initially unaware of Kanna's true status as an Oni, and after accidentally discovering this by patting her head and touching her horns (as well as Kanna admitting her age), she thought it was cool, befriending her. While waiting in boredom to start the Venus Festival activities, she also wondered if she'll be playing with Misaki. Nagisa Nagisa met Kanna by accident when she walked into the Owner's bedroom with Kanna in a very suggestive pose, and believing her to merely be a child due to her size (unaware that Kanna was in fact a millennium-old oni), she expressed outrage and snapped at the Owner, with Kanna not helping when she falsely implied that the Owner was seducing her as a prank. Kanna because of this also initially assumed that Nagisa was envious of her, even asking her if she was jealous of her sexy nature until Nagisa set her straight. Kanna later worked with Nagisa during the second anniversary festivities, where they got into a minor squabble after Nagisa obliviously referred to the oni as a child. Nagisa, playing a substitute Santa, later entered Kanna's room to deliver a present (also expressing brief bemusement about Kanna's sleeping), although she unintentionally woke her up before leaving, forcing her to flee in a hurry (causing Kanna to desperately call "Santa" out to come back), although the experience nonetheless convinced Kanna that Santa was real. Honoka Kanna and Honoka met each other while the latter and Luna were preparing for an Easter-related event. Honoka was shocked and startled initially upon learning of Kanna's status as an Oni, but she welcomed her as a friend all the same. She was fairly wary of Kanna's reputation as an Oni, and also was initially shocked at Kanna's joking claim that she had been the Oni that the titular protagonist of Momotaro encountered. Honoka also forgave Kanna when the latter, in an attempt to demonstrate her thunder abilities, accidentally destroyed their outfits barring the barest essentials. While waiting in boredom to start the Venus Festival activities, she also wondered if she'll be playing with Honoka. Luna Kanna and Luna met each other while the latter and Honoka were preparing for an Easter-related event. Luna, a very studious individual, was very interested in learning of Kanna's status as an Oni. She also was slightly disbelieving of Kanna's claim of being able to summon thunder and lightning largely due to Kanna's earlier prank about claiming she was the same Oni that Momotaro encountered, with Kanna deciding to prove it. This resulted in Kanna accidentally destroying Luna and Honoka's outfits, although Luna largely forgave her of this due to the accidental nature of the event. At some point later, Kanna apparently recruited Luna to act as a minion of hers in her bid to take control of the Venus Islands, though this alliance was short-lived when Luna defected as a result Sayuri's promise of supplying her with food, much to Kanna's chagrin. Tamaki Kanna met Tamaki and Leifang after smelling the results of the lotions for the then-recent spa session tests. Tamaki, mostly due to pitying Kanna missing out, squeezed her in as a last-minute applicant for the spa session despite it technically ending so she could get the experience. Tamaki's attempts at applying the aesthetics didn't go over too well since Kanna, being an Oni, had significantly more sensitive skin compared to most humans, resulting in her being tickled extensively as a result, although she ultimately didn't mind due to her skin getting the care she desired. Tamaki also provided Kanna with rather revealing lingerie for a "pajama party", with Kanna not minding too much due to wanting to appear sexy for the Owner. Tamaki was also implied to have designed the lingerie that Kanna wore for a pajama party due to her wanting to appear sexy. Leifang Kanna met Leifang and Tamaki after smelling the results of the lotions for the then-recent spa session tests. After Tamaki, mostly due to pitying Kanna missing out, squeezed her in as a last-minute applicant for the spa session despite it technically ending so she could get the experience, Leifang offered to supply her with a Chinese-style massage. However, Leifang's attempts at applying the aesthetics didn't go over too well since Kanna, being an Oni, had significantly more sensitive skin compared to most humans, resulting in her being tickled extensively as a result, although she ultimately didn't mind due to her skin getting the care she desired. Leifang also offered an invitation to train with Hitomi and her with the promise of a big meal afterwards, though Kanna was reluctant. Fiona Kanna met Fiona and Marie Rose during another pajama party event, with Kanna also talking the girls into wearing somewhat revealing lingerie. She took slight issue at Fiona calling it "cute", as she wanted to appear sexy. She also had some ice-breaking chats with both Fiona and Marie Rose, with her admitting Fiona was "bold" going to the island on her own initiative due to her love for the owner. Kanna and Fiona later worked together on a school-related event, with Kanna helping Fiona out regarding physical education, while Fiona in turn helped Kanna out with the academic aspects of education, with both being implied to have never actually had a formal public education before then. However, Kanna insisted that Fiona refer to her as Kanna Senior. The two later stayed up in the hopes of meeting Santa (or at least, in Fiona's hopes, as Kanna admitted she did not believe in Santa largely due to never getting gifts from him). This eventually resulted in them inadvertently spoiling the Owner's attempt at gift giving due to mistaking the latter for Santa. Marie Rose While waiting in boredom to start the Venus Festival activities, she also wondered if she'll be playing with Marie Rose. Kanna met Marie Rose and Fiona during another pajama party event, with Kanna also talking the girls into wearing somewhat revealing lingerie. Marie Rose was shocked at Kanna's choice of outfit, and became irritated when she learned of Tamaki's role in her wardrobe choice. She also had some ice-breaking chats with both Marie Rose and Fiona, with her briefly being surprised that Marie Rose came mostly due to being Helena's servant, although after Marie Rose admitted that she had another reason for going, Kanna speculated in a teasing manner that she wanted to play with everyone, with Marie Rose protesting against the claim. Appearances ''Dead or Alive'' series *''Dead or Alive Xtreme: Venus Vacation'' (playable, 2017) Gallery Trivia *Similar to Nyotengu, she speaks in very archaic Japanese. *Kanna is the sixth character to debut in the '' Xtreme'' series, after Lisa Hamilton, Misaki, Luna, Tamaki, Fiona, and Nagisa. **She's also the second add-on girl to have had prior history with a mainline Dead or Alive girl (Nyotengu, in this case), after Tamaki who was previously acquainted with Helena (not counting Leifang), and the third Xtreme character overall to have prior history with a mainline DOA girl (due to Lisa debuting in Xtreme Beach Volleyball and being Tina's high school best friend). *Kanna is the fourth non-human playable female character after Alpha-152 (who is a genetically-modified clone of Kasumi), Rachel (who is of a part-Fiend background) and Nyotengu. *Kanna is also the only Xtreme-exclusive non-human character. **On that note, Kanna is also the only Xtreme character who is evidently non-human, as although her rival Nyotengu is tengu in origin, the effects of the Venus Islands has her pass as a human due to losing her wings. *Kanna is technically the fourth Japanese-born character to have her name transcribed in Katakana, after Ryu Hayabusa, Hayate, and Raidou (the latter only in DOA1), and is the only one of the four to be female. *Kanna is the only Dead or Alive Xtreme Venus Vacation character whose official render has the same pose as her default chibi pose. *Kanna is the second-oldest female character in the series at 1014 years old, with only Nyotengu being older at 1018. *Kanna thus far has the most character interactions in her paid suit debut episodes (10 total, not counting the Owner). *Kanna is the second add-on girl to not helm a festival at her debut, after Luna. Similar to Luna, she was also subject to a tour of the island. *She is the first add-on girl to be released for free before the release of a new girl. *Like Nyotengu, she doesn't have a known birthday, though she does have a "Special Day" that's celebrated on September 15, which occurred the day after TGS 2019 in the first instance. *She is not fond of the holiday Setsubun due to its associated ritual of throwing roasted soybeans at people in Oni masks to drive away evil, and initially was not fond of Halloween due to thinking it entailed a similar purpose of evicting Oni (largely due to Ayane pranking her) until told otherwise. **Kanna will have a mini event dedicated to her on Setsubun on February 3.https://twitter.com/doax_vv_staff/status/1223969319337414656 **Similarly, owing to her Oni background, she tends to tell alternate versions of the Japanese stories Momotaro and Urashimataro which depicts the Oni character in a more positive light. *According to Sakuta D in Famitsu's coverage of the 2nd anniversary of Dead or Alive Xtreme Venus Vacation, Kanna was created largely because he wanted a change of pace from the human girls, and also desired to fulfill the challenge of having her be connected to Nyotengu. He also suggested that the players level her up by any means necessary, even with her characterization.Famitsu 2nd anniversary DOAXVV coverage, page 105 Notes and references External links * Navigation boxes Category:Characters Category:Female characters Category:Dead or Alive Xtreme 3 playable characters Category:Articles for Improvement